Jiemma
|kanji=ジエンマ |rōmaji=''Jienma'' |alias= |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Forehead |occupation=Guild Master |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Unknown |relatives=Minerva (Daughter)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 16 |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 281 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Jiemma (ジエンマ) is the Guild Master of the currently "strongest" Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 4 the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, aren't this neat, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and being surrounded by dark areas; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, Jiemma was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 9-10 this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 20 Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been known to rest such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of sandals,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 2-3 and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. Personality Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore and wishes it to remain that way. When Yukino Aguria lost a match in the Grand Magic Games he forced her to strip down in public, remove her guild mark, and leave the guild. He also does not seems to care much for subordinates that fail to meet his expectations as he constantly called Yukino "trash" after she lost her match.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 8-13 The same thing applied to Sting and Rogue after their defeat single-handedly by Natsu Dragneel, despite their fame and power, Jiemma did not think twice of their single defeat compared to their numerous victories.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 6-8 It appears that Jiemma also dislikes animals and thinks nothing or very little of them, as seen when he killed Lector without remorse, and thought nothing of it, even going as far as claiming that the guild had lost nothing and was even insulted at the thought of animals in Sabertooth. Jiemma could not even understand Sting's sadness at the death of an animal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 8-12 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc After Yukino loses her match, Jiemma, along with quite a few other members of Sabertooth, assembles in the hotel where Sabertooth members lodge in Crocus. Jiemma is extremely angry at the fact that Yukino lost in her battle with Kagura in Grand Magic Games, and that she had bet her life on the match. Jiemma throws grapes at Yukino, and tells her to strip off her clothes, remove her guild mark, and subsequently excommunicates her from the guild. Later that night, Natsu Dragneel invades the Sabertooth lodgings, having learned of what he did to Yukino. When Jiemma answers to his demands to see him, Natsu scolds him for his behavior and asks Jiemma whether he too will be kicked out if he loses to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 Jiemma orders Dobengal to fight Natsu, but the Sabertooth Mage is quickly defeated. Afterwards, Jiemma begins to clash with Natsu. However, the battle is soon interrupted by the arrival of Jiemma's daughter, Minerva, making him surprised to see her return. Minerva reveals that she captured Happy, and Natsu decides to leave with Happy. As Natsu walks away, Jiemma comments on the young Dragon Slayer's fortitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 14 Before the fourth day's third tag battle begins, Jiemma tells Sting and Rogue to make their victory overwhelming and to show them the power of the strongest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 2 When Sting and Rogue activate White Drive and Shadow Drive, Jiemma states that the battle will soon be over, calling Fairy Tail a garbage guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 16 Following Sting and Rouge's defeat, Jiemma begins to boil with rage seeing two of his top Mages taken out by one Fairy Tail member. Unable to contain his fury, Jiemma pulls a terrifyingly angry expression, which doesn't go unnoticed by those sitting in the crowd around him. Becoming scared, the spectators flee in every direction, leaving Jiemma alone to seethe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 5-6 .]] That night, in the Sabertooth lodgings, an outraged Jiemma bellows at Sting and Rogue for their defeat, beating them and saying that they must undergo excommunication. A scared Lector attempts to reason with him but Jiemma does not recognize the Exceed. Upon learning that he is also from Sabertooth, Jiemma tells him to vanish, killing him. Outraged, yet also heartbroken, Sting suddenly attacks Jiemma, blasting him with a powerful White Dragon's Punch, creating a large hole through his torso.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 Magic and Abilities Blast Magic: Jiemma has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which are several meters away from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands, with the fingers partially bent, towards the area he wants to detonate. One of such blasts was shown to be powerful enough to make Lector disappear without a trace, seemingly completely pulverizing him, leaving only a small column of smoke in the spot where he was standing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 8-10 Shockwaves: Jiemma is capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Jiemma assaulting Natsu Dragneel with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from Sabertooth's Master as seconds passed (despite the Fairy Tail Mage eventually overwhelming it).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 8-9 Jiemma's shockwaves are strong enough to knock off their feet both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, two Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 7 It's currently unknown whether such ability stems from a technique or is simply a release of Magic Power. Enhanced Strength: Incredibly massive and bulky despite his apparently advanced age, Jiemma appears to possess a large amount of physical strength: he could block a punch from someone as strong as Natsu Dragneel with a single forearm with ease, and this in spite of the blow coming enhanced with Natsu's signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic further boosting its power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Page 8 Enhanced Durability: Jiemma's age doesn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might: Sabertooth's Master is shown to be very durable, being capable of undergoing a barrage of fire-enhanced melee blows from the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, which had him struck a number of times with great force in mere seconds, without showing any visible sign of injury afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 283, Pages 9-10 Battles & Events *Yukino Aguria's Excommunication *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Guild Master